The present invention relates to a device for coupling multiple connectors, of the type that comprises two connector supporting plates, particularly for pressure die-casting dies.
Devices for coupling the supporting plates of multiple connectors are already commercially available.
The plates, one fixed and one movable, are connected to threaded members, and the threaded member that is connected to the movable plate is formed by a rod which is provided with a threaded section and is supported for rotation by a movable ring integrated in the corresponding plate.
The movable ring is supported by a fixed frame by means of sliding guides that ensure the assembly thereof with a framework which forms the support for a motor which is designed to turn the rod.
The rotation rod is connected to the output shaft of the motor by means is of an intermediate shaft provided with a threaded section which cooperates with an internal thread of the frame in order to provide the longitudinal movement of the rod before the threaded section thereof cooperates with the other threaded member.
The rotation rod is connected in an angular manner to the intermediate shaft by means of a sliding joint which allows the rod to interrupt its advancement while it continues to be rotationally actuated.
Elastic elements cooperate with the guides, allowing to block the advancement of the movable ring, but not the rotation of the rod if the two threaded members do not couple as soon as they make contact.
In any case, this kind of device is not free from drawbacks.
The coupling between the threaded members in fact occurs in a rough manner, except in unusual cases, since the shoulders of the threads make contact first and collide with each other; at this point the geometry of the device allows to stop the translatory motion of the plates until the two threads mate.
Accordingly, the movements of the plates are not gradual and the geometry is particularly complicated.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a device for coupling multiple connectors which solves the problems of conventional devices.
Within the scope of this aim, a consequent object of the present invention is to provide a device which allows the coupling of connectors gradually and not discontinuously.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which does not have a complicated geometry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which allows to perform the approach and centering movement with limited force.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a device for coupling multiple connectors, comprising two connector supporting plates, one fixed and one movable, two threaded members which are supported by the two plates, one of said members having a combined rotary and translatory motion for the coupling and uncoupling of said plates, characterized in that the member provided with combined rotary and translatory motion is associated with a fluidactuated actuator for the approach and spacing of said threaded members.